Tremble For My Beloved
by Moonfaerie16
Summary: In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities. There is a fine line between love and hate, and being mortal enemies, Ginny and Blaise dangerously cross this line to find that everything has its consequences.
1. First Encounter

**Tremble For My Beloved **

'_**In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities'. **_

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

**Ginny's POV**

Once again, Ginny slammed her door to a slightly drunk and haggard Harry. Not only had she already refused to go to the Yule Ball with him, but this time she hadn't even bothered with a reply. Doubting whether she should even go to the Yule Ball, her thoughts returned to her secret beloved.

"Thinking of him again?" Hermione enquired. A light pink blush slowly crept up Ginny's cheeks, and she avoided Hermione's gaze. Hermione sighed. "I wish you would tell me who he was. I bet its Neville, you two are always partnered together in Astronomy".

"Hermione" Ginny shrieked, who looked repulsed at the thought. "Please give me credit, I have taste". Giggling, Hermione changed the subject. "Well we can go shopping for our Yule Ball dresses after Potions tomorrow. There's a gorgeous pink floor length gown I spotted the other day which I've been dying to try on". Clambering into bed, Ginny mumbled "Ok. Night Hermione".

Nightly Ginny dreamed of him.

_She sat on the frosty grass with her knees drawn to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around them. She seemed oblivious to the cold as she stared at the dazzling full moon. Its radiant light cast a silhouette across the lake, giving the scene before her an elegant and serene atmosphere. In contrast the castle behind her seemed dark and overcast. Ginny didn't hear the gradual footsteps. __He quietly sat down beside her and delicately brushed a loose ginger curl behind her ear, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter considerably. __Ginny's breath caught in her throat, as the tip of his finger lowered to lightly caress her lips. __With a touch as light as a feather, he turned her face towards him and Ginny closed her eyes when his face edged ever so slightly closer. Instantly his lips were on hers, moving slowly and gently, then quickly and passionately as he deepened the kiss. He whispered softly, his words like music to her ears, "I love you". _

Remorsefully Ginny woke up to the sound of her alarm, signalling the need to get ready for breakfast. Unsurprisingly Hermione was already awake and dressed, planning to meet Ginny downstairs in the common room.

With a heavy sigh, Ginny dragged herself out of bed and gave a startled look when she saw her reflection in the mirror. With a flick of her wand, her disarrayed hair fell loosely into soft ginger curls, reaching just down to her middle back. Her looks had changed significantly since her third year at Hogwarts, and her once small petite frame had now developed into an enviously curvy figure. Ginny decided to wear the new outfit her friend Lavender had bought her, which consisted of a short black and white checked skirt, a white ¾ length top that graciously showed a small amount of cleavage, and a pair of gorgeous black high heels. She quickly put on a flick of mascara and made her way down to the Great Hall with Hermione.

When seated at the Gryffindor table, Ginny couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive as she noted that a certain someone was not present at the Slytherin table opposite. She frowned. _Get over it_, she told herself firmly and shook her head, getting lost in the conversation Harry and Ron were having about quidditch.

"No way!" exclaimed Harry.

"Totally mate. Seamus told me this morning. He's been kicked off the team". Saying this at the same time he had a mouthful of food, Ron successfully managed to show everyone what exactly he was having for breakfast that morning. Hermione looked away disgusted.

However, while this was happening Ginny was lost in a reverie as her eyes followed him entering the Great Hall. Blaise Zabini. He was almost God-like to Ginny. His dark brown hair fell over his forehead; his piercing blue eyes were mysterious, as if a hidden secret lay behind them.

"Ginny?" Hermione hesitated before following her gaze. She looked at Ginny incredulously. Deciding to for-go the grilling interrogation Ginny immediately jumped up off her seat, and said "I've got to go. I'll see you later". Ron and Harry were of course oblivious. Once out in the silent deserted hallway, Ginny leaned back against the cold stone wall.

"I am definitely not going to Potions", she muttered.

"That makes two of us" a familiar voice said.

Ginny instantly felt her heart leap, and could feel him staring at her which was unnerving to say the least. Slowly she turned to the person who she knew without a doubt would be standing behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first proper story, so please review and tell m****e what you think xxx**


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

**Blaise's POV**

He leaned lazily against the wall while slowly and appreciatively looking Ginny up and down, his eyes lingering on her voluptuous chest. Meeting her gaze he looked intently into her eyes. Never before had he seen such an astonishing colour of emerald green.

Ginny titled her head and frowned. "Why would you be skipping Potions?"

Blaise turned away and shrugged. His face suddenly became mask like, as if it were made of stone. "I have my reasons" was all he said uninvitingly.

As she started to bight her lip, Blaise couldn't help but vaguely wonder what it would feel like to kiss the pretty Gryffindor. Blaise could appreciate beauty when he saw it, even if it did come from Gryffindor, muggle-loving, blood traitors like her. He took a step towards her, taking pleasure in how a deep crimson blush quickly coloured her cheeks. He smirked. As her lips parted slightly he inwardly groaned. Just as he was about to grab her to him and wildly kiss her, he mentally slapped himself.

_What the fuck do you think you're doing? She's a bloody Gryffindor. A friend of Potters for crying out loud, fighting for the light side. The Dark Lord would kill you without a moment hesitation if he found out what you were thinking. _

Blaise was brought back to the harshness of reality and immediately masked his inner feelings, sneering at Ginny.

"I better go, before Snape catches me" Ginny said, quickly glancing at Blaise before she swiftly walked away. Blaise watched her, admiring her lean long legs, loving the way her womanly hips moved and the swaying of her skirt. He could still smell her sweet perfume, which faintly reminded him of apple blossoms. Blaise shook himself out of his thoughts.

The mark on his left arm strongly burned, causing Blaise to flinch with pain. Just as he had entered his fourth year, he had become a death eater for Voldemort. Although he would never admit it he had never had any desire to become a death eater, but was unfortunately pressured into it by his father who still remained a loyal servant to the Dark Lord.

Blaise silently made his way down the corridor and past the grand staircase, taking great care to make sure he wasn't being followed. Once outside Blaise made a sharp right towards the edge of the forbidden forest where he found his friend Draco already waiting and glancing behind him, he saw two thestrals. Not meeting the others eye, their faces were ridden of all emotion. Unspeakable was what they had experienced in the Dark Lord's presence. Indescribable was the visions that haunted their nightmares. The Dark Lord laid hidden deep in the forbidden forest and climbing onto the backs of the thestrals, Blaise and Draco were immediately high in the air. As so to hide them, Blaise and Draco agreed to land the thestrals away and out of the sight of the other death eaters. Walking a short distance they soon came to a clearing. Clenching his jaw at the sinister sight that met his eyes, Blaise desperately tried to not reveal his burning anger. A young girl, who Blaise recognised as Hayley Jenkins from third year Hufflepuff, lay in a tangle of limbs on the forest floor. Spotting the two death eaters, Voldemort summoned them over to him where they joined the others in a circle.

"You failed me Lucius" the Dark Lord hissed, his sharp eyes perilous.

"My Lord it could not have been helped. I had no idea she would be so…obstinate". Lucius Malfoy sniggered at the girl's lifeless body, sparing no thought for the worthless muggle-born.

"What then do you suggest exactly?" Directing one pale pointed finger Voldemort menacingly whispered "She was supposed to infiltrate Potter's group, but even after abundant threatening she still wouldn't yield". He continued, "The final battle is almost upon us and at long last I shall once again rule the wizarding world. Potter will be dead".

~xoxox~

Blaise paced the Slytherin common room while Draco lay sprawled on the couch in front of the fire, watching Blaise with a jaded expression. "I don't like it anymore than you Blaise, but we're powerless. We can't not do what the Dark Lord orders".

Yelling in frustration Blaise lashed out at the wall hitting it with his fist, causing an immediate sharp pain to cricket through his arm. Clutching his fist to him Blaise stormed over to the window where he gazed out at the star filled sky. Draco sat up resting his arms on his knees, while rubbing his hands across his face with fatigue.

Straightforwardly he said "You don't have a choice Blaise, even if she is a Weasley".

A mix of thoughts and emotions flickered through him. Anger. Frustration. **Dread.** Instead it would be Ginny lying unmoving, dead on the ground. He shuddered. _I shouldn't care about her. _All night he couldn't help but think of her, causing a feeling of bewilderment. Eventually sleep enveloped him and he closed his eyes, dreaming of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review xxx**


	3. A Special Gift

**Chapter 3: A Special Gift **

Amazingly Hermione had managed to sway Ginny into coming dress shopping for the Yule Ball, which in all truthfulness was the furthermost subject from Ginny's mind. For the past three hours they had wondered in and out of several shops and Ginny had lost count of the number of dresses Hermione had shoved in her direction. Stepping out of the changing room Ginny heard an astonished gasp.

"Ginny you look amazing. He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you", Hermione smiled knowingly. Successfully having bought their dresses they quickly made their way back to Hogwarts. Since the beginning of the new term Dumbledore had made firm rules that every student was not to leave the grounds unaccompanied, and had to be back in their common rooms by seven. Fully aware that Voldemort was now back, Dumbledore clearly was not prepared to take any more risks after a second year had stumbled across a body while hunting for Potions ingredients in the Forbidden Forest.

~xoxox~

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were sat in the boy's dormitory thinking desperately of possible dates they could take to the Yule Ball. Although it was over a month away, both boys agreed to get dates before the best ones were taken.

"I was thinking of maybe asking Lavender to go to the Yule Ball with me" said Ron looking at the floor, the tips of his ears burning red. Aware of the budding romance between the two, Harry assured Ron that Lavender would most definitely accept. Still suffering a slight headache from the activities of the night before, Harry grimaced when Hermione entered the common room not even sparing him a glance. In his typical tactless manner, Ron enquired "Hermione, you haven't got a date at all for the Yule Ball have you?" Throwing him an exasperated look Hermione responded "No Ronald, neither do I waste my time worrying about such inconsequential matters". Ron, clearly taken aback by Hermione's bighting response, looked as if to try and retaliate in an equally witty way but came to his senses and just grumbled when Hermione gave him a challenging glare. "Where is Ginny anyway? I don't want her wandering the castle by herself, especially with the likes of Draco and Blaise slithering around". Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Ron, she has just gone to the library to finish the homework for Potions due tomorrow". There was a bleak silence while Harry and Ron exchanged a sudden panicked look.

"Shit, I'd completely forgotten about Potions homework" Ron exclaimed. He then gave Hermione a pleading look. "Hermione, you don't think that we could…"

"Absolutely not! Neither of you are copying from my homework and if you both plan on actually passing Potions this year I would hurry up and get started on it". Hermione contemplated waiting up for Ginny, but was shortly opposed to the thought as she stifled a yawn and promptly went up to the Girl's Dorm to change for bed.

~xoxox~

Hearing the clock tower strike, Ginny was alarmed to see that she had already been in the Library for over an hour. Aware that she was past curfew and at risk of being caught by a professor doing their rounds of the castle, she quickly placed the book she was reading back on its shelf and tucked the pieces of scroll for her homework inside her robes. Hearing a sound similar to a thud from the back of the library, Ginny cautiously investigated. However, when she saw a familiar dark-haired slytherin bent over on the floor to retrieve a fallen book she almost regretted her decision. Almost. As Blaise cocked his head slightly to the side Ginny felt the recognizable sensation of butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach. Once he gazed up at her the butterflies immediately transformed into a vast flurry of anticipation.

"I didn't imagine you as a rule-breaker Weasely, but then I'm not one to judge". Silently he took a step towards Ginny and looked intently into her eyes. "I guess people can surprise you", he whispered. She felt his warm breath brush against her cheek and feeling lost in his curious gaze, Ginny was startled when the library doors opened and slammed against the stone wall. Blaise immediately grabbed Ginny's hand and hurriedly tugged her towards a door behind them that led to a small balcony outside. Panicking, Ginny frantically demanded "What on earth do you presume we do now?!" Removing his wand Blaise cried "Accio broom" which appeared instantly by his side. Once on his broom Blaise offered a hand to Ginny, who felt a sudden rush of exhilaration escalate through her as in what seemed a moment they were flying high above the castle towers. One by one the stars winked on in a darkening sky beneath a glowing full moon, its rays gleaming against the clouds. Catching her breath, Ginny could all but gaze at the beautiful sight before her. "I've never imagined anything so beautiful" she murmured. Turning to look at Ginny, who continued to stare at the midnight sky, he said with a soft smile "Me neither".

Stepping onto the slight balcony outside the Gryffindor common room, Ginny peered inside to find to her relief that it was deserted and everyone had vacated to bed. Facing Blaise, Ginny tried to quickly think of something to say to fill the silence, but seemed just as equally content to say nothing at all. It was Blaise who first broke the intimate silence saying "I have something for you that I thought you might like". Reaching inside his robes he held a heart-shaped locket which he assisted to place around her neck, his fingers softly brushing against her skin. Ginny tilted her neck to smile gently up at Blaise, more than fully aware of their close proximity and how the tips of his fingers lingered on her neck. "It's beautiful, thank you" she whispered.

~xoxox~

Lying in her bed Ginny looked at the locket, her thoughts returning to him. Although she couldn't quite understand Blaise's immediate change towards her she could only hope that he just maybe felt something for her. _If only. _

* * *

**I'd just like to apologise for not updating in such a long time, but I promise to commit more time to writing. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter :) xxx**


End file.
